Never Let Me Go
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Azura and Laslow spend their time together near a lake during the night after finishing one of their dancing sessions. There, they share an intense moment with each other. NSFW with a mix of fluff and angst. Revelation route.


**Hello yet again! I was planning on finishing this fic the next day, but I guess I motivated myself to finish it today. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this Laslow x Azura smut! ^_^**

* * *

Laslow and Azura had spent their night at a lake by the woods. A while back, they had admitted their feelings for one another. Since then, the both of them would spend their time together, often talking about their day or sharing a dance, mainly at night where they wouldn't be disturbed. While Laslow was happy that Azura had reciprocated his feelings, he knew that one day he would have to say good-bye to her since he did not belong in her world.

After finishing off one of their coordinated dances, Laslow and Azura sat down on a grassy patch as they stared at the lake, the stars gleaming the waters. The songstress rested her head on her lover's shoulder, basking in his warmth.

"You're being quite affectionate today, Azura." Laslow commented, leaning his head onto hers.

"Does it bother you?" Azura asked, feeling a bit self-conscious of herself due to the fact that she was known to be reclusive around others.

Laslow nodded his head sideways to tell her that he was okay with it. "Not at all. It's quite… cute."

The songstress blushed at his compliment. She had never considered herself as cute. "T-thank you, Laslow."

"Well, we hit it off really well with that dance. You said that your mother had taught you a few moves, right?" he asked.

The mention of her mother brought a pang of sadness to Azura, though she knew that Laslow didn't mean to open any old wounds. "Yes. Before her passing, my mother had demonstrated me her dance techniques that I had incorporated into my own. Without her teachings, I would have never been able to master the art of dancing."

Laslow could relate to Azura as his mother was the main reason as to why he was so proficient in dancing. Since the passing of the Olivia of his world, Laslow would come up with new moves in order to honor her memory.

"I completely understand that feeling. You know, when my mother passed away, I would dance in front of her grave, to show her what I have learned." the dancer replied, his eyes watering in the process.

Azura took notice of her love's voice breaking, causing her to have a firm grip on his hand. "You don't have to continue on. I understand that it's painful to talk about."

Laslow shook his head in response, sniffling afterwards. "No. It's okay. I thank my mother for making me the person who I am. When my father who was a legendary swordmaster passed away in the war back in my land, it was just me and my beautiful mother."

"What happened during that time? If you don't mind me asking." Azura had questioned to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Growing up without my father was difficult, but I had my mother by my side. Aside from teaching me how to dance, she had also taught me on how to communicate with women. Truth be told, all of that flirting was a way for me to talk to women since I'm that shy. I didn't mean to cause any discomfort, I just thought it was the best way to do so." he revealed.

"That explains your personality," she said, lightly squeezing his hand, "but what happened to her in the end?"

Again, Laslow could feel the tears stinging his eyes, which had alarmed Azura due to her foolishness for making him discuss about a touchy subject.

"I deeply apologize. It's not right for me to pester you with these questions." she felt terrible for causing her love emotional pain.

"Don't be. I chose to tell you this because it just feels right to talk about it with someone who I can trust with all of my heart." Laslow reassured her.

"Laslow." Azura whispered.

"As for my mother," he began, tears cascading down his face, "what happened is that I was ambushed by a group of foul beasts. Before they could strike at me, my mother provided a bit of distraction in order for me to escape."

Laslow took a moment for him to regain his voice as his throat started to feel pale. "I w-watched my beautiful mother g-give her life for me in order to ensure my s-safety."

Inigo could remember how the Risen were cruel and merciless to his mother as he watched in horror. Since then, he felt ashamed of himself for not being able to protect his mother and father, even though he was a young child at the time.

Azura then quickly pulled Laslow's head to her chest, gently ruffling his hair with one hand for comfort while the other rubbed circles around his back.

"I-I feel as t-though everything I-I love is ruined on m-my own a-account." Laslow choked as he sobbed his heart out.

Th songstress never knew just how conflicted he was with the death of his parents. Whenever he was around her, he would brighten her day with one of his contagious smiles. It had pained her to see him in this state.

"That's not true, Laslow," Azura said as she continued to give him comfort and support, "not once has there ever been a moment in which you've brought sorrow or disappointment onto others."

"B-but my-" the dancer tried to counter but Azura interrupted his sentence.

"I may not or never will fully comprehend the true nature of your grief, but know that your parents are proud of you. Your presence brings joy and elation to us because you never let a situation get the best of you. Never believe otherwise. That's why I fell in love with you, Laslow. I just want you to know that."

Hearing her words had caused Laslow to clutch onto Azura as if she'd disappear. The air was filled with the sobs of a man who had lost countless loved ones in his life, but it was never too later to encounter new ones. Azura was a prime example, after all.

"It's okay, Laslow. Let it all out. No one is here to judge you."

And so, Laslow continued to let his tears flow free until he fell asleep, with Azura not budging at least once.

"Just, how much have you been through, Laslow?" Azura wondered as her tears fell, as well.

Almost an hour had passed, and Laslow proceeded to wake up from his nap, noticing that his eyes felt heavy and tired. He then took account that his head was resting on Azura's lap, and he heard the sound of her humming.

Laslow closed his eyes for a bit to take account of his lover's beautiful singing voice. "That was quite lovely to wake up to."

Azura was slightly startled, but she giggled afterwards. "I thought that it would help you out. My mother would do the same to me when I was a child."

"I'm sorry that you had to see me in a moment of weakness." Laslow replied as he looked away from her in shame.

"Don't be," Azura retorted as she stroked his hair, "there's no need to be ashamed of yourself for being human."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he wondered.

In a sense, it was Azura who felt as to what made her feel blessed with a man such as Laslow. He had poured his trust into sharing his personal information to her while she couldn't provide the same, mainly due to the curse that her mother had warned about. Maybe when the war would come to a permanent end, Azura would be able to express herself to Laslow to the fullest.

There was a unique feeling that quelled within Azura the more time that she'd spend with Laslow. Now, she wanted to give her mind, body, and soul to the man that she loved. "Laslow, how much do you love me?"

"You of all people know that I'll love you even to my final breath. Why do you ask?" Laslow happily answered, still puzzled by her question.

"I see," Azura replied, taking a deep breath, "can you sit down and face me, please?"

Abiding to her request, he sat down in front of her direction as he marveled at her features. However, Azura grabbed his hand, guiding it to her chest.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Laslow questioned as he began to redden, but he couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her breasts.

"If you say that your love for me transcends even beyond death, would you be able to show me in ways other than words?" Azura requested, the lower part of her body began to burn with passion.

"I-I have to l-let you know that even though I've flirted with countless girls, I have never ended up at this point." Laslow stuttered.

"That's okay because I'm in the same page as you." Azura reassured him.

Laslow was shocked to know that Azura would be willing to give her first time to him. Even though he was a virgin, he had kept up with the knowledge of how to please a woman in the offset that he'd come across a situation such as what he was in. And by the gods, he wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Alright then." Laslow agreed as he flashed his signature smile at Azura.

"Well then," Azura replied as she closed her eyes, a smile adorning her face, "I'm going to need a bit of assistance."

The dancer took notice of the songstress gesturing at her clothes, signaling for him to take them off. With a deep breath, Laslow knew that it was the point of no return.

Laslow began by removing her headband, and then proceeding to tentatively discard her clothing. Once all of that was placed in a spot close to their side, Azura's naked beauty was left for Laslow to gaze it. He noticed the bulge that formed inside his pants.

"You're simply gorgeous." Laslow complimented as he couldn't stop at staring at his lover.

"It's my turn to undress you." Azura proclaimed as she advanced towards Laslow.

First came off Laslow's leather jacket, and then his pants and undergarments followed suit. It was also Laslow's nudity that Azura was marveling at. She felt her loins aching to be quelled.

"Please, you're making me feel shy right now." Laslow teased, chuckling a bit.

Azura crawled over to Laslow's direction, kissing him with such fervor afterwards. The dancer proceeded to pull the songstress towards him as he laid on the grass, having her on top of him. They continued on with their kiss as their genitals touched one another.

Once they broke away from the kiss, Laslow placed his hand on Azura's cheek, his thumb gently tracing it. "Is it okay for me to do so?"

"Yes," she consented, kissing the palm of his hand, "make love to me."

That was just too much for Laslow to control himself as he positioned his cock towards Azura's wet entrance. Then, his shaft was fully enveloped inside her. The newfound feeling was foreign for the songstress as she flinched at the sensation.

Azura began to lightly whimper not because of pain, but because it was as though the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Are you alright?" Laslow asked with concern as he couldn't help but grunt at the feeling of being inside of Azura, her inner walls massaging his member.

"Y-yes, Azura spoke as she placed her hands on her lover's chest, "please, start moving."

At her command, he started his rhythm by thrusting upwards slowly, his hands placed on the curves of her hips. Azura closed her eyes as she was riding Laslow, her breath hitching with every thrust. Laslow used one of his hands to travel to her breasts, playing with them as he clenched his jaw from the euphoria.

"L-Laslow." she moaned, which led to him motivating himself to go faster.

"Say it again." he insisted as he continued on with his onslaught, his hand wandering to her long blue hair.

"Laslow." Azura repeated as she bent towards him.

After a bit, Laslow wanted to change positions, so he decided to lay her back on the grass, his cock entering her once again.

"Kiss me." Azura demanded, which Laslow had gladly obliged to.

It was as if their tongues were conducting a dance of their own, but one that was born out of love and lust for each other. The sensation was just beyond comprehension for Laslow to fathom. Her walls clenched around his shaft, causing him to lose his voice for a bit. He broke away from the kiss yet again as he placed one of her luscious legs on his shoulder, gently kissing her thigh, causing her to moan even more. He had always admired her legs, especially as to how they functioned whenever she danced.

The moment was perfect for the both of them, they were expressing they unconditional love to the fullest. However, Laslow knew that everything would have to come to an end.

"A-Azura," he groaned in pleasure, his limit reaching, "I need to get off."

Before Laslow could pull out, Azura had quickly wrapped her legs around his legs, preventing him from doing so. The dancer was shocked at the songstress' action, knowing the outcome should it come to fruition.

"W-wait!" Laslow pleaded until Azura pulled him down, kissing him with the same intensity as before.

"Do it." Azura commanded.

"Y-you know what'll happen if I do so, r-right?" Laslow warned, his release becoming inevitable.

"I understand." she simply replied, wrapping her arms around his back as if her life depended on it.

Laslow adhered to her wish as his thrusts became more rapid. He blocked out her moans with another kiss as he felt his cock spasming inside of her, his warm seed pouring into her.

Once they regained their breaths, Azura gave a tired smile at Laslow, with him doing the same. Once he pulled out from her, they laid side by side as they gazed at the stars.

"Laslow?" Azura asked softly.

"Yes?" he replied tiredly.

Azura proceeded to hug Laslow, pressing her body against his, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Please, never let me go."

Those words had struck Laslow hard, making him realize that he may not be able to stick by Azura's side once the war was over. He did not belong in her world because once his task was finished, he would return back to his homeland of Ylisse, possibly never seeing her again. Nonetheless, he was going to spend as much time with Azura, the love of his life, as he could.

Tears formed on Laslow's eyes yet again, but Azura wasn't able to take notice of it, much to his relief. Time would tell when he'd have to return to his world, but for now, it could wait.

"Of course."


End file.
